kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Francis Drilovsky
Francis Fulbright Drilovsky is the 10 3/4 year old son of Fanny Fulbright and Patton Drilovsky in Numbuh 6.13's and Gamewizard's universe. He is Numbuh 686 of the KND. He has a little 9 3/4 year old sister named Panini, he's the leader of the Decommissioning Squad like his mother, and third in command to Cheren Uno. His best friend and crush is Aurora Uno. Nextgen Series He first appeared in "A Day In The Life of Cheren and Aurora", hanging out with Aurora, where he and Aurora were worried about decommissioning. In the one-shot "Decommissioning", Francis had to decommission Aurora Uno, but he offered to let her go, but she refused. In The Son of Evil, Francis was angry at Cheren for brutally attacking his sister, Panini, not knowing that Nerehc was the one responsible. He later apologized to Cheren for blaming him. In Mason and the Minish Door, Francis is shown to have a slight rivalry with Aurora, when the two thought they could best the other in a hotdog-eating contest. He got food poisoning as a result and ran to take a dump in the bathroom, unknowingly pooping on the shrunken Mason and Sheila in the toilet, then flushing them down. In Maddy's Sad Day, Francis congratulated Maddy Murphy when she helped to captured a runaway operative turned 13. When Maddy was shrunken, Francis helped to teach her Tiny Style. They all went to the Teens' hideout to recover the shrink ray, and Francis and Chris ended up shrunken, but were saved by Maddy and Hoagie III. In Operation: SCARY, Francis dressed as Commodore Norrington for Halloween. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, he became Commodore Norrington and led an invasion on the newly established Teddy Moses Island. In Code: XANA, Dillon wanted to show him his new H.E.A.D.S.E.T. II, but Francis was busy. In Operation: MASKED, when Panini left Moonbase to go to the Termina Dimension, Francis was left in charge, much to his dismay. In Viridi's Last Stand, Francis participated in the War on Flora. When they invaded the Nature Factory, Francis confronted Phosphora, but was struggling to defeat her. His cousin, Marcus Drilovsky came to help him, trying to tell Francis that times were changing, but Francis insisted he didn't need Haki. In the end, Francis disables Phosphora's Lightning Plant with milk, and he proceeds to knock Phosphora out himself. In Operation: FROST, Francis and his friends went to Dru's Candy Store to see the new Gingerbread Town, shortly before it was taken by Nickel Joe. Major Battles *Francis vs. Aurora (hotdog-eating contest). *KND Fleet vs. Phosphora's army. *Decom. Troops vs. Teen Ninjas. *KND Troops (as British soldiers) vs. teddybear army. *Francis and Marcus vs. Phosphora. *Francis and Panini vs. Deadly Baby Trio. Relationships Panini Drilovsky Francis likes to mess with his sister, but he cares for her a lot, and will usually get angry if she's in trouble or hurt. Patton Drilovsky Francis bonds with his father more, and they both like to mess with the girls. Fanny Drilovsky Francis inherited Fanny's old position, but not much is known on their relationship. Aurora Uno Francis shares a slight rivalry with Aurora, but the two are best friends. Cheren Uno Cheren is Francis's leader and friend, but he wouldn't hesitate to get angry at Cheren for something. Zach and Maddy Murphy Zach and Maddy are Francis's troops, and also his two assistants. He seems to respect Maddy more, and Maddy apparently admires him. Marcus Drilovsky Francis has a tense relationship with his older cousin. Marcus wants Francis to adapt to the changes of the future, such as more advanced enemies, but Francis refuses. Phosphora Francis hates Phosphora for what she did to his cousin, Fybi. He was glad to be the one to beat her. Appearance Francis is a red-haired boy with his father's onyx black eyes and freckles on his face. He wears a green hoodie (with a black dragon silhouette on the back) and a pair of black slacks. He also wears a pair of black Converses and gauntlets on his hands. When going swimming, he wears green swimshorts. Personality Despite looking a lot like his mother, Francis is more inclined to his father, Patton, in both attitude and looks, except for his fiery bright hair. He is strict, and usually you can hear his voice yelling out orders to his Decommissioning team whenever an operative has gone rogue. Francis is very loyal to the Kids Next Door and its traditions, and doesn't want them to change, which is why he disapproves of teenagers being allowed in the KND. However, Francis is also quieter than the rest of his family, and usually takes time to take a breather or to contemplate on the meaning of life and other deep things that confuse his sister, Panini, a lot. He is intelligent, and will usually correct people around him on some facts. Abilities Francis is a very strong boy like his father, though not as strong as him or Marcus. He was apparently offered lessons in Haki, but he refused, denying that he needed Haki. Stories He's Appeared In *A Day In The Life of Cheren and Aurora *Something Better *Decommissioning *The Son of Evil *Mason and the Minish Door *Scorched Wings *Maddy's Sad Day *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: FROST *You Owe Me *Chimney's Friends (cameo) *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia Francis's name is taken from his mother's name, Francine, and from the saint, St. Francis of Assisi. Gallery Francis and Panini Drilovsky.png|Teenage Panini and Francis. Francis Drilovsky.jpg|Francis (first drawing) Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Global Command Category:Fulbright Family Category:Drilovsky Family Category:Leaders Category:Europeans